Luz y Sombra
by ClausXD
Summary: Vampiros, y elfos, enemigos mortales, pelean a muerte sin saber que el amor nace entre ellos.
1. Prologo

Los vampiros son hijos de la Luna,  
son conocidos como la Nación de la Sombra,…  
Luz y Sombra

* * *

_Los elfos son hijos del Sol,  
son conocidos como la Nación de la Luz,…_

Ambas naciones estaban en guerra,  
ambas estaban desapareciendo rápidamente  
vivían entre humanos intentando esconderse

Pero lo que buscaban era gobernarse unos a otros

Sabiendo que:  
Donde hay luz, hay sombra,  
donde hay sombra, hay luz  
y que sin el uno el otro no existe  
Y que su destino era  
ser gobernados por el fruto  
de un amor prohibido  
un amor que derrotaría todas las barreras  
del tiempo y cultura

Un amor que daría un fruto muy poderoso  
un ser de nacido de la unión de ambas naciones.  



	2. Capitulo 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Escocia 1987

Era media noche cuando la luna brillaba más, un niño llamado Santiago, nacía y con él, la esperanza de que la profecía se cumpliera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inglaterra 1990

Una mujer con un bebé en brazos, corría por las calles de Londres en medio de la tormenta, corrió hasta detenerse en una casa de clase media.

Acuno a su bebé y lloro cuando colocó a su nena en un canasto y la puso en la puerta de la casa, sabía que la tenía que abandonar, o de lo contrario, no quería ni pensar lo que su gente le haría, solo por su error de enamorarse de un humano, a su niña la cazarían y matarían.

Le colocó un collar en el cuello, con un hechizo que amarraría sus poderes, manteniéndola a salvo hasta su 21º cumpleaños.

Capitulo 1.- Ups… (Parte 1)

Oxford 2009

― Por favor los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, diriganse al edificio C―

― Estudiantes que vienen a revalidar materias edificio A―

Entre la multitud se podia ver a una chica con una minifalda café que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, y una blusita sin tirantes con rallas horizontales blancas y negras, unas zapatillas plateadas, un bolso café, una maleta negra y unos libros en los brazos.

La chica se dirigió al edificio C, y empezó a buscar la sala de humanidades.  
Cuando entro al salón indicado, vio a otra chica sentada al frente, con ojos de color miel, que levantaba la mano y la saludaba.

― Por aquí Mich ― La chica ojos miel le señalaba una banca libre junto a ella.

― Ok, Hannah― Contesto Mich sentándose junto a ella.

Ambas platicaban mientras el salón se llenaba.

― Silencio por favor― Pidió una maestra que estaba al frente.

Junto a ella había 3 rubias con sus nombres escritos en unos papeles pegados en sus blusas, una era Andrea, la otra Sofia y la última Jesica.

― Quiero darles la bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos del área de humanidades de Oxford― decía la maestra ― Yo soy la maestra de canto, y me llamo Hilda, ellas ― dijo señalando a las chicas junto a ella― ellas son las Presidentas del área de Artes y Humanidades.

― YO soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil del Área de Artes y Humanidades,Y me llamo Andrea.―

― Yo soy la presidenta de la parte Teórica de Humanidades, como Derecho, Filosofía, etc., y me llamo Jesica―

―Yo soy la presidenta del área de Artes: Diseño, Pintura, Teatro, etc., y me llamo Sofía. ―

― Bueno ahora, los alumnos que van al área residencial, por favor salgan por la puerta de la derecha, y el resto puede visitar las instalaciones, mañana les entregaran sus horarios, ya sea que lleguen a sus habitaciones ó los recogerán en difusión estudiantil. ―

Casi la mitad del grupo, incluidas Mich y Hannah fueron al área residencial. En el patio de afuera del área residencial.

― Este año se va a implementar una nueva manera de manejar las  
habitaciones, en cada cuarto hay 4 habitaciones serán 2 mujeres y 2 hombres ― decía una maestra con un gafete que decía "Anaid Flores… Maestra de Dibujo Artístico" ― Algunas personas compartirán habitación con alguien de otras áreas y/o alguien de cursos superiores a ustedes―

Ambas maestras (Anaid e Hilda) empezaron a repartir los juegos de llaves de las habitaciones.

― Aristos, Michelle y Christalieb, Hannah; su habitación será la número 16, los muchachos ya viven ahí.

Ambas chicas pasaron a recoger sus llaves y pudieron ver la cara de envidia y enojo de Andrea, pero la ignoraron.

Mich y Hannah fueron por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta encontrar una habitación con un 16 en la puerta.

Cuando entraron a la habitación se sorprendieron, el cuarto principal era pequeño pero estaba limpio y había una sala, de color café, una televisión pequeña, encima de una mesa café también, las paredes eran blancas, desde la entrada se veía la cocina, que era grande con muebles de madera y una terraza, el resto eran 4 cuartos en los cuales cada uno tenia una cama matrimonial, un closet grande de madera, 2 mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, aire acondicionado, y un tocador con espejo, del otro lado del closet había una pequeña puerta que daba a un baño con tina y regadera y un toilette.

Pero lo que más les gusto fue un letrero que se encontraba colgado en la pared, y decía "Bienvenidas, mujeres hermosas", debajo había un sobre pegado en la pared.

"Hola chicas preciosas:  
Les damos la bienvenida, y lamentamos no poder recibirlas como se merecen dos mujeres tan hermosas, pero tenemos entrenamiento.  
Señoritas, como ya habrán visto nuestras pertenencias están en la sala, escojan los cuartos que quieran y acomoden los muebles a su gusto, nosotros llegaremos en la noche, gracias.

Besos sus más queridos compañeros

Santiago y Gabriel.

PD: Gabriel: no se preocupen chicas el donjuán es Santiago, no yo. Yo las protegeré a ambas.

Las dos chicas no podían aguantar la risa, y ya se imaginaban que ambos muchachos serian unos donjuanes bien tremendos, pero se sentían muy alagadas por los detalles de los muchachos, por eso decidieron que ellas harían la cena.

Después de instalarse, las chicas acomodaron los muebles a su gusto, ya que al otro día ellas traerían más cosas, fueron a comprar comida ya que los muchachos solo tenían barras nutritivas y getorates, cosas que a ellas no les gustaban.

…

Después del anochecer, casi a media noche en el campo de football americano…

― Bueno muchachos, mañana a las 8:00 am son las pruebas para ocupar los puestos vacantes, así que quiero a todos aquí, para ver cual aspirante encaja mejor en los puestos, quiero que vengan con el pants del equipo― decía el capitán mientras caminaban hacia los vestidores.

Después de un rato de silencio se empezó a escuchar un murmullo que crecía, todos pensaban en lo mismo pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle al capi si eran ciertos los rumores.

― Oye Capi― le dijo un muchacho casi tan alto como él, de tez oscura, y ojos claros.

― ¿Qué pasó Carlo? ―

Los muchachos se miraron y murmuraron entre sí, aunque solo eran 6 chavos, eran muy unidos, y entre ellos se protegían unos a otros, no solo dentro del campo, si no también fuera de él, se apoyaban unos a otros; por eso querían saber si los rumores eran ciertos o no, porque querían apoyar a su capi como él los había apoyado a ellos.

― Si, chicos, ― dijo el Capi Santiago mientras volteaba a verlos, sabía que les debía una explicación, pero ni si quiera el sabia porque había roto con su novia, solo sabía que estaba arto de ella y de su comportamiento, ― Miren les voy a ser sincero, no sé porque termine con Andrea, pero ya no la soportaba―

Los muchachos estallaron en vitoreos, y lo felicitaron.

― Bueno chicos, pero que es lo que sucede― Pregunto Santiago confundido por el comportamiento de "sus muchachos", él había estado casi seguro de que lo degollarían por haber terminado su relación con la Presidenta de Humanidades.

― Para ser honestos, capi― le dijo el 2ndo al mando, el fullback, ― A todos nos caía muy mal, pero la respetábamos porque era tu novia. Ahora que ya eres no son novios, somos libres de opinión ¿o no? ―

― Pues si pero no se pasen― Les decía el capitán, entre risas ― Bueno chicos, vamos a cambiarnos ya que muchos de nosotros tenemos que conocer a las chicas con las que compartiremos nuestras habitaciones ―  
Todos se bañaron, recogieron sus cosas y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

...

En la habitación 16, casi medianoche...

Las chicas habían hecho la cena, les habían preparado ensalada de pollo, pero como ya casi era medianoche y ellas estaban cansadas del viaje, las chicas adornaron la terraza y se fueron a dormir.

― Oye Gabriel crees que a las chicas les haya gustado la sorpresa―

― Yo creo que si Santiago.

Cuando los chicos entraron a la habitación, encontraron un camino de velas hacia la terraza pasando la cocina.

― Mira, parece que nos espera una sorpresa también, solo espero que no sea algo malo ―

La mesa estaba adornada con velas y había cubiertos para dos personas, en el centro había un adorno de flores y sobre ellas, un sobre donde decía

"Para Santiago y Gabriel"  
"Hola chicos,  
Les queremos agradecer por su amabilidad y los detalles que prepararon para nosotras, por eso les hicimos la cena, y adornamos la casa, nosotras queríamos recibirlos cuando llegaran, pero después del viaje, y arreglar esto, estábamos muy cansadas y nos fuimos a dormir, esperamos que puedan disfrutar de la cena, y los esperamos en el desayuno por la mañana.

Gracias, buenas noches y besos a los dos,

Atte. Mich, y Hannah.

― Órale, qué bueno que no compramos nada para cenar, ― dijo Gabriel mientras se sentaba en la mesa a cenar.

― Si, que suerte―

Después de cenar ambos muchachos tomaron sus maletas y ocuparon los cuartos vacios, que eran los dos de las esquinas.

…

Santiago salió de su habitación y entro a la terraza descalzo, todavía en  
pijama vio el reloj y eran las 7:15, tendría que despertar a Gabriel, sonrió al pensar que el fullback más temido de todo el campus, lloriqueaba como un bebé cuando tenía que despertarse.

Mich acababa de servirse un vaso con agua, ella no escucho los pasos de

Santiago, por eso cuando salió de la cocina y choco contra el pecho de un muchacho, dejó caer el vaso de agua e hizo lo que toda chica haría cuando siente el agua fría correr por su cuerpo y a un hombre casi desnudo justo enfrente de ella, o sea gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Santiago no sabía qué hacer, primero creyó que estaba soñando porqué cuando entro a la cocina vio a un ángel vestido de seda, tomando agua, pero el ángel estaba tan concentrado que no lo escucho entrar, y él estaba planeando como acercarse y hablar con su ángel cuando ella se volteo y lo vio, soltó el vaso y gritó. Pero Santiago no sabía qué hacer, el agua del vaso correteaba sobre el cuerpo del ángel, estaba embobado.

Michelle no lo podía creer el muchacho no solamente la había espantado sino que además le estaba mirando como si fuera comida, en ese momento se dio cuenta que seguía gritando, Mich cerró la boca y le soltó una bofetada al chico con todas sus fuerzas, pero el muchacho se quito justo a tiempo, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y que callera directamente en su pecho.

Santiago no sabía qué hacer, su ángel quería golpearlo, el muchacho se arrimo, solo para ver como su ángel caía sobre él. "¿Mi ángel?, pero si ni siquiera la conozco"

― Buenos días, y luego dices que yo soy el aprovechado― Gabriel estaba parado en la puerta mientras veía a su capi como abrazaba a la chica de bonita pijama.

― ¡Mich! ― Hannah se había despertado con el grito que dio su amiga, ella salió corriendo de su cuarto pero cuando quiso entrar a la cocina una masa de músculos se lo impedía.


End file.
